killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
.]]The Killing Floor franchise has a surprisingly large amount of Characters, and most of them are playable. There are only a few actual NPCs in the series (unless you count all the dead bodies). Character Choice does not effect gameplay in any way, it's just how you choose to represent yourself in the game. Each character has their own appearance and backstory (though in some cases it's a rather short backstory), and in later games they even get their own unique voice. Some characters are only available as Unlockables or as DLC. Killing Floor Mod Playable Characters Killing Floor originally existed as a mod, which had it's own set of characters, some of which returned with new appearances in the full release of Killing Floor. In this version, the characters were part of the Disaster Response Force. The earliest versions of the mod featured a story mode where you played a lone soldier after the outbreak. You encountered Masterson (whose first name was David here, and he was a Sergeant) who is eventually revealed to be a project created by Horzine and serves as the final boss (there was no Patriarch in this version). Later versions added a good Masterson clone as a playable character. * DRF Commando / "Soldier" (3 different variations) * Sergeant Kara Barnes (added in version 2.0) * Private Davin (added in version 2.0) * "Hazmat" (added in version 2.5) * Soldier Lewis (added in version 2.0) * Masterson Clone (added in version 2.5) * Corporal Powers (added in version 2.0) * Private Quick (added in version 2.0, removed after version 2.11) * Claire the Stalker (added in version 2.5) Killing Floor Playable Characters While the retail release of Killing Floor began with only six characters (four of which returned from the mod), through Unlockables and DLC it soon grew to have the largest roster of playable characters out of any game in the series, with a total of 56 characters (though some are alternate versions of the same character). The characters now have voice lines, but only D.A.R. and Reggie the Rocker have unique voices. All the other male characters share one of two male voices, and all the females share the same female voice. There was a third male voice in the game files, but it was never used. They are listed on the character select screen alphabetically by their filename. Default * Corporal Lewis * Lieutenant Masterson (Returns in Killing Floor 2) * Police Constable Briar (Returns in Killing Floor 2) * Police Sergeant Davin * Private Schnieder * Sergeant Powers Outbreak DLC * Agent Wilkes * Foundry Worker Aldridge * DJ Scully (Returns in Killing Floor 2) * Dr. Gary Glover Nightfall DLC * Lance-Corporal Lee Baron * Mike Noble * Mr. Foster (Returns in Killing Floor 2) * Security Officer Thorne / Carnivore Postmortem DLC * Harold Hunt * Kerry Fitzpatrick * Paramedic Alfred Anderson * Trooper Clive Jenkins London's Finest DLC * Captain Wiggins * Chopper Harris * Kevo the Chav * Reverend Alberts (Returns in Killing Floor 2) Steampunk DLC * Adam Butler / Steampunk Firebug * Doctor Dave / Steampunk Field Medic * Peter the Assassin / Steampunk Sharpshooter * Reggie "Basher" Clover / Steampunk Berserker Steampunk 2 DLC * Harold / Steampunk Support Specialist * Phil / Steampunk Commando * Quentin / Steampunk Demolition * Steampunk DJ Scully Urban Nightmare DLC * Dave "The Butcher" Roberts * Dr. Jeffrey Tamm * Samuel Avalon * Rob Allan / Shadow Ferret Neon Character DLC * DJ Voltage (DJ Scully) * Mr. Magma (Mr. Foster) Misc. DLC * Harold Lott (Harold Lott DLC aka Money Money DLC) * Ash Harding (Ash Harding DLC) * Edmund Cook / The Chickenator (The Chickenator DLC) * D.A.R. (Robot Special DLC, Returns in Killing Floor 2) * Mrs. Foster (Mrs. Foster DLC, Returns in Killing Floor 2) * Reggie the Rocker (Reggie the Rocker DLC) Promotional Characters * Harchier Spebbington / Harchier Spebbington II ("The Ball" Promotional Character) ** It is no longer possible to obtain the first Harchier Spebbington * George aka "Herman the German" ("Red Orchestra 2" Promotional Character) * Nikolay ("Red Orchestra 2" Promotional Character) * Ricky Vegas ("Rising Storm" Promotional Character) * Hayato Tanaka ("Rising Storm" Promotional Character, returns in Killing Floor 2 with a new backstory) * Pyro Red / Pyro Blue ("Team Fortress 2" Promotional Characters) ** Free to all players without needing to own Team Fortress 2 Unlockable Characters * Bill "Baddest Santa" Weeks * Edmund Cook / Commando Chicken (Costume returns in Killing Floor 2) * Rachel Clamely * Timmy Grimes / Reaper * Steampunk Mr. Foster * Steampunk Mrs. Foster Killing Floor 2 Playable Characters Killing Floor 2 launched with more playable characters than the first game, but it has been slower to add new ones. However, now each character has their own unique voice and a bunch of customization options. They are listed in the character select screen alphabetically by their last name (except for Rae Higgins, D.A.R., and Mrs. Foster who were the last three added and all just got tacked on to the bottom of the list). Default * Reverend Alberts * Police Constable Rob Briar * D.A.R. * Mr. Foster * Rae Higgins * Ana Larive * Lieutenant Bill Masterson * Donovan Neal * Hayato Tanaka Bonus * Oisten Jägerhorn (Community Bonus) * DJ Scully (Digital Deluxe Bonus) Promotional * Classic Briar ("Killing Floor" Promotional Character) * Classic Masterson ("Killing Floor" Promotional Character) * Tom Banner ("Chivalry: Medieval Warfare" Promotional Character) * Anton Strasser ("Red Orchestra 2" Promotional Character) DLC * Badass Santa (DLC) * Mrs. Foster (DLC) ("Returns in Killing Floor 2") Non-playable Characters Note that the Traders from the original mod, first game, and second game are all different characters. Killing Floor Mod * Sergeant David Masterson * The Trader (Killing Floor Mod) Killing Floor * Kevin Clamely / The Patriarch (Boss) * Martel Halliday (Fright Yard Objective Mode) * Ringmaster Lockheart (Steamland Objective Mode) * The Trader (Killing Floor) Killing Floor 2 * Dr. Hans Volter (Boss) * Kevin Clamely / The Patriarch (Boss) * Ringmaster Lockheart (Airship Map) * Natalie D'Aubert / The Trader (Killing Floor 2) Killing Floor: Incursion * Emma Rose * Kevin Clamely / The Patriarch * Mr. Foster Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor||true Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2 Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Characters